1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to web pages downloading systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for correcting errors in downloading web pages.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet has become a medium for users to acquire information, where data may be displayed on a web page. A user may share information on the web page by downloading the web page as a file and sending the file to someone over a communication network. However, downloaded web pages may not open properly on other computers causing errors. For example, a web server that the web page hosted on may be so busy that cannot response to the web page.
Therefore, an effective system and method is needed to overcome the above-described shortcomings.